


I'll See You There

by Astiar



Series: Ficklet Series that Wasn't Suppose to Happen [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Laura, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Frigga, BAMF Sif, But Darcy Doesn't Know That, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Hurts So Good, I'm Sorry, Maria is Violently Overprotective, Multi, STEVE IS'T DEAD, Soulmate Feels, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmate. On the younger mate's 21st birthday their souls switch bodies for one hour. Darcy thought she was going to get the boy next door not presumably dead and frozen in the arctic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why is All the Rum Gone?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mad Muse's Tea Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772978) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 
  * Inspired by [Bygone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202681) by [inkbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbert/pseuds/inkbert). 



> AN: I had to write this even though I should be studying for my Hematology and Coagulation's test in the morning.
> 
> As far as I know this is another one shot. My muse has been crazy and classes are not making things better. 
> 
> AU world where soulmate's spend one hour in there mates body on the younger's 21st B-day
> 
> Inspired by amusewithaview's The Mad Muse's Tea Party chapter 33. The blue iris is a nod to another great fic about time travel Bygone by inkbert
> 
> I AM SO SORRY TO ALL YOUR FEELS!

Yesterday Darcy Lewis thought the reason the American drinking age was 21 was so you could wake from your walkabout and celebrate seeing the world through your soulmate's eyes. Today she realizes fate is an utter bitch and rum won't make it better but it will make it not hurt for a few hours. And even years latter strong rum and the desert sun are the only things that drive the chill from her bones.

 

Darcy had never been a typical girly, princess, but neither was she a tom boy, but everyone prepared for their walkabout. Almost everyone would download and print one of those million and two profiles and fill them out so that your mate had your whole life story at their finger tips. She knew one girl in high school had made a (hella creepy) scrap book of her perfect wedding to leave for her match.

No one was sure how or why but whenever the youngest of a match, or very rarely a poly, turned 21 they would trade bodies for one hour. Scientists had tested it the time exchanged was 60 minutes down to the nanosecond.

Darcy didn't want to be a creep and over share or try to force them into a relationship. So she took all the generic questions asked on awkward first dates and answered those. Her favorite color, flower, relative. She told her match about the music she liked and how she would climb out on to the roof sometimes to watch the stars and feel small. There were three pages of small intimate things that you only told your journal but sharing those felt right. She just couldn't explain it.

She lay down the night before she would turn 21 and thought about what life would be like in the morning. Would they have bought her a plane ticket like in that one movie with Amanda Bynes, before she went crazy? Or would it be crazy train like Hannibal was when he walked with Clarice in that movie? Darcy didn't know if she wanted some one exotic on the other side of the world from her or if she wanted to be like her parents and had lived on the same street their whole lives and didn't realize they were perfect together.

 

When Darcy came aware she knew she was in her mates body but she couldn't move. She couldn't see their eyes wouldn't open. It felt like her heart should be beating out of her chest but it isn't. It feels like ice water has been dumped into her veins when she realizes that her mate has no heart beat. They aren't breathing. Darcy can't even feel the body she's in she doesn't even know if it's a man or a woman only that they are older than her and dead. Stone cold, more like ice cold dead. Darcy tries to weep tries to cry and struggle and force their heart to start beating again but nothing happens. Her mate is still as death and so cold. Colder than she ever thought possible. The chill seeps into her as the minutes pass by in slow agony. There is nothing she can do to speed things along. No way to make her 60 minutes down to the nanosecond move any faster. All she can do is mourn the death of her soulmate as she's forced to remain trapped in their cold dead body.

When the time is finally up and she feels her self leave Darcy swears she feels the brush of her mates hand on her cheek in apology. It's only for a moment but she likes to believe they wish they could have warned her or spared her this pain.

She wakes with a gasp tears running like rivers down her face as a broken sob gets lodged in her throat. Darcy sits there for a long time not able to to more than curl into herself and cry for the horror that was her walkabout.

Finally she comes back to herself and there on her night stand is a drawing of a blue iris, her favorite flower, the lines are bold and perfect as it all there is and was of that flower was captured and concentrated in the drawing. She can't help but smile when she sees her mate used her favorite TARDIS blue nail polish to color the petals. One the back in nice penmanship is a name and two sentences.

_Steven Grant Rogers_

_I'm sorry ma'am, please try to have a good life and tell me all about what I'm missing when you join me up here. Keep me waiting just as long as you can._

There were a couple tear stains on the page and she held it tight as her heart broke into a thousand pieces.

 

Darcy framed her blue iris and never spoke of her mate but even though he was dead she loved him. So Darcy did what no one expected. She was called brave and foolish and daring but what she really was was free. She wanted to do everything her mate couldn't do or hadn't done. Why should she be afraid of danger? Her mate and her parents were both waiting for her on the other side when her luck finally run out.

As she we entering her final year as an undergrad Darcy had a choice of taking a semester off and bing an intern or taking Organic Chemistry I and II. Spending nine months in the desert looked much better than nine months at Culver where the Chem TA liked to look down her shirt.

The desert heat was just warn enough to ease the chill in her bones and Jane Foster was a hot mess that didn't give her time to think about dead, frozen soulmates. They never spoke of their walkabout but from the look in Jane's eyes when she talked about Science! while looking at the sky told Darcy everything she needed to know.

 

 


	2. Mother May I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Foster meets her mother-in-law and finds her calling in life. (Jane is 21 in this so she's still an undergrad that has no idea what she's doing.... like every other undergrad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much. This was suppose to just be a one shot but you guys have inspired me. So have another. 
> 
> But I'm evil so have some Jane.

From a young age Jane Foster loved cheesy ER dramas. She would dream of being a master surgeon and saving the life of her mate. In her dreams they would fall madly in love and he would be the house husband letting her whine about the other cast members in her fantasy ER.

Her fantasy vanished into the porcelain throne along with her lunch after cutting into a fetal pig during her first biology wet lab. Once the class was over she headed to her advisor and changed majors from Pre-Med to Physics. It wasn't until two years later when she had her walkabout that she shifted just slightly to Astrophysics.

 

Jane Foster woke on her walkabout in a bed the size of her dorm room. The sheets were softer than silk and deep crimson. She looked down at her mates _bear_ hands, they were as big as her whole ribcage. Looking around the room she raised an eyebrow. There was all types of medieval weapons laying about like she often scattered papers when trying to study. If not for the size of her mate and the lack of technology Jane would have guessed the kind of decadence in the rooms decor could only belong to someone as tacky as Tony Stark.

When she stood to look around, and find a mirror of some kind so she knew what this man looked, like Jane wobbled. She was not use to being so far off the ground.

There was a soft sound outside the door as she opened it slightly.

Down the even more extravagant hallway was a guard giving a half bow to the single most beautiful person she had ever seen. _“He sees that everyday. What could this man want with plain Jane Foster?”_ She thought disparagingly.

The woman's eyes caught hers and narrowed. “Thor Odin Son if you are causing mischief I will not hesitate to lay you across my knees.” She said in a commanding voice.

Jane's eyes widened and when she moved to step back she tripped and fell on her bottom.

“Thor honey are you....” the woman began pushing the door open and kneeling at her side. “You are not my son.”

“N... no ma'am. I'm Jane Foster. I... I think I'm... well if this is Thor them I guess...” She turned red not able to complete her thoughts with such a lovely and powerful lady so close.

“Oh dear I am so sorry to have frightened you.” She said as face softening and kindness lighting her eyes. “My name is Frigga, queen of Asgard. Thor, who's body you are currently in command of, is my husbands eldest son and heir.”

Ever curious the question was out before she even thought to keep her mouth shut. “No your son?”

Frigga smiled softly. “No dear. I have only one son by blood, Baldr. Don't worry though I see all of Odin's children as mine. I love them as if they are the fruit of my womb.”

Jane blushed at the odd phrases. “um... Can you tell me where I am?”

“You are not of Asgard?” she questioned with a small frown. “May I be permitted to look into your mind?”

Jane's eyebrows raised wondering how that was possible and how it would feel, and 1000 other questions about mind reading so she opened her mouth and said, “Yes.”

Frigga placed her hand on the side of Jane/Thor's face and looked deep into her eyes.

All at once the grand bedroom fell away and they were back in Jane's modest dorm. Jane had no command of her body as it made a frustrated cry and stomped out of the room like a spoiled child and climbed the steps to the roof all the while muttering insults under her breath in a language Jane didn't know but could understand.

“LOKI!” Jane's small body bellowed once they were outside. “KNOW BROTHER THAT IF THIS BE ANOTHER OF THY TRICKS I WILL HAVE YOUR HIDE ON THE TRAINING FIELDS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS NONSENSE A FORTNIGHT BEFORE THE GAMES. YOUR TREACHERY WILL NOT KEEP ME FROM VICTORY!!”

In between blinks Jane was back in Thor's body sitting on the floor beside Frigga. “That was Thor?” She asked

Frigga's cheeks turned pink and she sighed. “Aye.”

She spoke again without thinking. “What a brat. Throwing a tantrum because of a game. Who cares about sports when there is so much to learn about the world around us?”

Frigga laughed eyes sparkling. “Allow me to show you about Asgard with our remaining time. I cannot wait until the fates bring you to these halls within your own form. You Jane Foster of Midgard are everything I could ask for in a daughter and mate for Thor.” there was something in her eyes with that last line that made Jane shiver. It felt like this woman could tell the future as easily as Jane could read a clock.

Jane blushed but took the woman's hand. All though Thor's hand was so much bigger than his mothers she had great strength and hauled him up as if he was no heavier than Jane's backpack.

 

Jane Foster woke back in her bed. Sometime during the hour Thor must have seen the small journal she had made for her mate. It had started as one of those online personality things to leave for a mate but was covered more in ideas and equations than facts about herself. In strong script several questions were answered. The words slanted or curved as need be to leave her scribbles untouched.

She smiled. Perhaps there was a man she could love in the childish immortal that was Thor Odin Son Heir to the throne of Asgard. She had little idea what the words listed for favorite plant or food were but his favorite color was the warm storm grey/blue of his mother's eyes and he thought Jane's hair more beautiful and wild than the Lady Sif's. At the bottom he promised to walk the Halls of Learning with her even if he had no interest in magic or alchemy.

Jane knew now that there was more out there than could be seen with the human eye. That her mate was literally a galaxy away. She looked at her astronomy book. “But one day I'm going to go there. I will find a way Frigga. Tell her that Heimdallr. Tell her I will build a bridge to Asgard and learn everything she promised to teach me.” She said to the room the last sentence directed to the all seeing man, her future brother-in-law, Frigga had told her about.

 

It would be five years before she saw her mate again.... when she ran him down with her van.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn you and your nefarious inspiration. So you guys and your love of the first chapter have now made this a thing. I plan to add a Steve and Thor chapter to this to balance out the girls. I didn't like Jane's chapter as much as Darcy's but have it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's POV. Thor before his punishment is a bit of an arse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I do I two for one and leave you with just the Steve chapter? IDK let's see
> 
> This is Thor's POV  
> The games are totally made up. 
> 
> Asguardians usually have a mark of some kind that represents their mate unless their mate is from Midgard obviously

Thor was the crown prince of his people and knew one day he would require a queen but unlike other Asgardians he had no soul mark. Loki often wore clothes that would let his own mark peak out as he stretched or fought just to annoy Thor. It worked for many years until the boys met Sif. She was, in Thor's young mind, the nearest a woman could hope to come to his mother's beauty. He is now shamed of how he laughed when she wanted to fight with him and not play magic with Loki. Sif sat him strait quickly.

Sif also lacked a mark. She never let it's absents bother her. The one time Thor had been brave (or drunk) enough to ask Sif had told him that if fate wanted her to wed it would give her a sign until then she would enjoy her freedom.

Years later when he was being pushed to marry and produce his own heirs Thor asked for Sif's hand. She was a similar mind to him as also lacked a mark. Sif accepted and their engagement was enough to silence the elders... for the time being.

 

It was just 14 days before the deca-games on Asgard. An event held once every ten years that tested the skills of all warriors. Thor had won the games only thrice in his life time. Loki had tricked his way to the top twice and Sif won three games as well. None of them bested Heimdall and his nine wins but few best him in anything. Thor enjoyed the sport and most years cared not who was winner or loser, but this year he Baldr and Sif were all tied in wins. The one that come out on top this year would have a decade of bragging rights over the others.

 

He was shocked when he woke in a tiny dim room feeling smaller and weaker than he ever had. Thor looked at his delicate hands and then to the feminine body laying under the covers that were not his. With a growl he tried to call his armor and hammer. When neither came more did his limited magic spark within his skin Thor began to panic. He's never been truly powerless.

Thor searched the room hurriedly growling in anger and fear as no answers came to him. Finally he found the exit and headed upward knowing Loki would always want to take the hight ground. When he got to the roof and looked about there was no one or nothing he recognized. He had no idea what foreign world his mischievous brother had dropped him on but he would pay for it if Thor missed the games. There was no honor in a forfeit.

“LOKI!” He bellowed from the small body he was now in. “KNOW BROTHER THAT IF THIS BE ANOTHER OF THY TRICKS I WILL HAVE YOUR HIDE ON THE TRAINING FIELDS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS NONSENSE A FORTNIGHT BEFORE THE GAMES. YOUR TREACHERY WILL NOT KEEP ME FROM VICTORY!!”

There was no answer. Thor sighed lowering his head in prayer to his mother and Yggdrasil that he would be guided home safely. He made his way back to the room he's woken in to see if there were any clues he missed in his panic.

He saw stars like non he'd seen before and books on things he couldn't begin to understand but nothing seemed like things that would interest Loki. This looked closer to his mother's personal library or his niece Hel's than his brother's.

Finally he picked up the small notebook beside the bed.

_Jane Foster_

_Born_ _:_ _June 9, 1981_

_Favorite color, flower, food: Pitch blue like the night sky. k=_ _√_ _(M_ _2_ _-Q_ _2_ _-J_ _2_ _/M_ _2_ _)/(2M_ _2_ _-J_ _2_ _+2M_ _√(_ _M_ _2_ _-Q_ _2_ _-J_ _2_ _/M_ _2_ _))_

The page devolved into more complex numbers and letters that made his head spin while making him proud at the same time. Thor ran his hand through the hair of the woman he was possessing... Jane Foster. The strands were soft but wild as if they hadn't been brushed in days but it was clean. Thor smelled the locks and blushed taking in the soft smell of warm vanilla and honey.

He looked at the page and decided to let this maiden know that he had been in her bead chamber and to perhaps woo her with his gentler side he rarely showed. Using his best penmanship Thor answered the questions Lady Jane had become to distracted to finish. Thor was just telling Jane he would take her all around the Halls of Learning and Magic when his sight grew dim. He said the jounal down and swayed before fading.

 

Thor stumbled as he came to himself again.

“There you are my dear boy.” His mother said pulling him down to kiss his cheek.

“Mother what is going on?” He asked wondering why they were strolling together and if he'd been sleep walking.

“It seems my son that you are destined for as a lady of Midgard. You have just experienced their soulmate journey. They walk an hour in the others shoe instead of being marked by their soul as we are.” Frigga said taking his hand and walking again. “I have fallen in love with my new daughter and will count the days until she stands at your side.” She tells him as they are nearing his room again. “And don't worry.” She adds with another kiss. “I will deal with your father when the time comes.”

There is a fire in her eyes as she turns to leave that causes fear to course through his veins again. Thor doesn't pity his father should he appose Mother but he will send a pray to the elders just in case. Thor climbs back in his bed planning to ask Heimdall it send him to Midgard once the games are over to search for his Lady Jane with hair as wild as the wind. He is shocked and angered when even his mother refuses to let him go looking for his mate. Frigga tells him the time isn't right that he has some growing up to do before Jane will consent to being his bride. Thor stormed out of the hall unknowingly proving their point.

 

Just five years latter he learns how rash and foolish he has been. The consistences his actions and just how out of his league Jane Foster is.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do the Steve chapter latter but I need to get to bed. 
> 
> The equation is real just don't ask me to solve it. 
> 
> Sif/??? you can pick who you want her to be mated to. 
> 
> Sorry for the spelling I'm tired and I will go over and edit this later.


	4. Come Into My Parlor, Said the Spider to the Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While looking up dates for Steve I came up with this idea. So here's a bonus chapter for you. 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY

Francis Castiglione was a good little Catholic boy going to church everyday and even began his studies to become a priest. That was until he nearly beat a man to death at 19. The scum and his two friends had been raping a woman in an ally. That was the day Frank knew there were some people that couldn't be redeemed and the day he met his future wife.

Maria was a fine woman that had no family and no where to go after her assault. Frank agreed to take her in and fell in love with her indomitable spirit. He knew when he asked her to marry him that the child she was carrying wasn't his. Frank was wrapped around little Lisa's finger from the moment she was born.

They were hurting for money so Frank grabbed the lifeline offered by the Marine Corp recruiter. Maria and Lisa would have good health care and Frank wouldn't have to worry about them going hungry.

Just after he'd completed basic training Frank went on his walkabout.

He woke on a cold hard cot that had his instincts screaming. He jerked awake and looked around the room. It didn't take more than a second to realize he was cuffed to the bed and in a woman's body.

“You've grown weak Natalia.” A woman said from the doorway. Frank knew they were not speaking English but the words translated.

He stayed silent not trusting to reveal that her wasn't this woman.

“At least some of your training remains I see. We will not need to start from scratch.” She continued coming forward. When she stopped at the end of the bed her face shifted into something almost like kindness. “For what it is worth I am sorry that your husband was lost. He was a great asset.”

Frank nodded at the news tucking that fact away for latter.

Her face went blank once more. “We will test your skills. Emotional control has degraded to child levels I see.”

His face went hard and blank standing when the woman released him. Having no clue what was going or o where he was Frank followed her out of the room not wanting to put this woman in any danger from his actions.

This body was almost the same height as his if less than half as wide. They moved to a firing range, and he was able to draw off her suspicions with his skill.

As he was nearing the hour mark Frank lay down one of the weapons and seemed to think over which one to choose next. He drifted closing his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them again he was sitting at his kitchen table.

“Welcome home.” Maria said

Frank rushed to her side and cupped her bruising cheek. “What happened?”

“Your soulmate reacted violently to being cuddled. Don't worry Frank she was a very nice woman but also skittish.” Maria smiled softly. “You should have seen how she looked at Lisa with such longing. How do you think your mother would handle you having two wives?”

Frank laughed loudly pulling her close. “I think you would be the safest woman in the world, and nothing would dare touch our little girl.”

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Natalia Romanova believed is miracles and soulmates up until she was 14 and trained by Soviet inelegance. She was rescued from the Hand by Captain America and his partner Logan. She worked with the two men off and on until the Captain's death. Logan returned to Canada and Natalia joined a group was women agents. She didn't realize what they really where until she was in far too deep to think of leaving. The Black Widow program introduced her to the first and only man she ever feared, The Winter Soldier.

One of her later missions was to become the wife of a pilot with too many allies to take and interrogate but too much knowledge to leave be. What she didn't expect was to actually fall in love with the man. His death broke her and sent her back into the arms of the Red Room.

 

It was just hours after returning to the Red Room when Natalia came awake being groped by someone. She lashed out at the incompetent thief thinking it was one of the younger girls testing their skills. The bruises would be a better teacher than hours of lessons.

“Frank what the hell!” The woman shouted rolling back and falling out of bed.

Natalia almost ended up on her ass trying to get up with the much heavier and denser frame. “Where am I?” She demanded.

“Frank what is going on it's midnight you just had a nightmare.” the other woman said scrubbing her face. She was naked and didn't seem concerned with the display.

“I am not Frank.” Natalia stated. “Who are you and where am I?”

“Oh... oh” The woman said eyes going wide. She turned her back and pulled on a bath robe. “Sorry for flashing you then. You must be Frank's soulmate. “I'm Maria his wife.” She said kindly. “He saved my life and I just couldn't let him get away.” She joked. “We are in New York City, Hell's Kitchen to been exact.”

“Natalia Romanova.” She replied nodding at the woman.

“It's very nice to meet you. Since we're up let's have some coffee and chat. I can tell you anything you want to know about Frank.”

The woman left the room not caring that a trained killer was at her unprotected back. A wave of something welled in Natalia. There was the need to protect this woman as she couldn't protect her now late husband.

She slipped on she pants hanging over the chair by the bed and followed the woman out. As they walked down the hall another door opened. A tiny little girl come out and toddled up to her tugging on the pant leg. “Daddy I heard a noise.” she said in a cute sleepy little voice.

Maria came back and scooped up the little girl. “Daddy had a bad dream and sacred Mommy.” She said kissing the girl. “I fell on my face see.” Maris continued pointing to the cheek that was already bruising.

“And I'm very sorry.” Natalia said for the child's benefit. She smiled softly having a love of kids.

“It's okay Daddy everyone makes mistakes and have bad dreams.” She said.

Maria was watching Natalia and smiled. “Come on dear Daddy will read you a story.”

Natalia looked at her taking the offered child cautiously. The little girl picked out a book and was back asleep before she was half way through.

Once the story was over she looked up to see Maria smiling at her from the doorway.

“Come on.” She said softly. “Let's have that chat.”

Natalia slowly moved away from the girl following Maria once more. They chatted the rest of the time. Natalia liked the mischief in Maria's eyes as she told a few funny stories about Frank. She had a somewhat dark sense of humor that was perfectly aligned with Natalia's

As she could feel her time ending she spoke. “There is something I have to do before I can get out. Once it's safe I'll come find you and Frank.”

Maria took her hand. “Don't worry Natalia.” She kissed the back of the hand making Natalia blush with such kindness. “We will always be here for you ready with open arms in any way you need us to be. Frank is a good man and I know he'd do anything to keep us all safe and happy. Even if being a house wife isn't for you I'd sleep better knowing he had you at his back in the field.”

Natalia nodded the first deployment or mission was always the most terrifying. She could still remember her first.

She slowly lay her head on the table and then found herself standing at the firing range looking over a selection of weapons. She picked up one that hadn't been fired yet and sighted. She smirked at the accuracy of her soulmate. _“Don't worry Frank Castle soon you will have a Black Widow watching your six.”_ She thought pulling the trigger.

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Natalia, now Natasha, didn't know how deep the training had gone or how closely she was watched until she tried to leave. There was no way she was going to endanger Maria or Lisa. The only way to keep them safe was for them to not even know who she was.

It wasn't until almost a decade latter that she was trusted enough by Shield to leave without a tail or tracking device.

 

“Coming.” A young voice said from inside. The door opened and a beautiful pre-teen was standing there. “Hello. Can I help you?”

“Yes I'm looking for Maria Castle, she's an old friend.”

The girls smiled. “That's my mom. MOM!” She shouted back into the house not fulling opening the door which Natasha approved of.

“Yes?” Maria asked looking at her daughter and not her guest.

“Hello Maria. I've changed quite a bit since the last time we met. I go by Natasha now instead of Natalia.”

Here eyes went wide. “Natalia.” She said grabbing her and trying to hug the life out of Natasha. “You are even more beautiful than when I last saw you.” There was humor dancing in her eyes at those words. “Come in, come in.” She spoke again once the door was shut. “Lisa this is your Daddy's soulmate. She is a wonderful woman and just as tough as your father.”

“Really?” the girl asked with disbelief in her eyes.

Natasha say a dart board at the other end of the house. She pulled a knife and threw it in one fluid motion. Both turned and looked at it piercing the dead center.

“Wow!” Lisa said. “That was so cool can you teach me?”

Natasha gave her a nod. Lisa hugged her tight dragging Natasha up to her room talking a mile a minute. Natasha just smiled following and listening until Maria called them down for lunch over an hour latter.

“This is Frank Junior.” Maria introduced the boy that couldn't be older than five. “This is Natasha she's going to be staying with us for a couple days.”

Natasha looked at her for that not so subtle manipulation.

She played with the children getting to know them until their bed time. Afterwards the ladies sat at the kitchen table once more.

“Frank is on assignment for the next month. He's going to be upset that he missed you again. Your walkabout scared him more than he's willing to admit. He told me it would take time for you to get out of what ever Hell you were in,” She took Natasha's hands just like before they were as warm and comforting as she remembered. “But I worried. I prayed for you everyday twice a day. Please tell me you're finally safe. Having you both out there on classified shit is torture.”

A small soft smile came onto her face at the honest concern. She had no memory of anyone caring about her so much. “I'm as safe as I can be. I... I've done terrible things Maria. There is red in my ledger and the people I'm working with now can help me try to balance that out.”

“Oh Natasha.” She squeezed her hands. “I don't care about the people you've killed or tortured. You can burn the whole dam world if you need to, so long as you make it back home safe. That is the only thing in this world or any other that matters. If you need absolution ask Frank he's the one that wanted to be a priest.” She added with a smile.

Natasha huffed a very small smile on her face. Maria Castle was able to do with a few kind words what ever Red Room expert had failed to do, make the Black Widow fiercely loyal. Looking into her eyes Natasha knew that she would. She would burn the world for this woman.

 

Over the next 15 months Natasha visited the Castle's as much as she could without getting another tail put on her. Her and Frank hit it off right away. He was as close to the male version of her as anyone could hope to get. Seeing the love he showered on his family, her included, made Natasha trust him as much as Maria. The two would sometimes bond at the firing range over a fifth of vodka.

Her and Clint were called in for an assignment. They headed to Budapest.

They had been their for just under a week when Frank called the emergency burner number she had given him.

“Natasha.” she said back going strait in fear.

“M... Natasha.” He sobbed. “They... Oh God. They're, Natasha they're dead.”

“Dead.” she said the pain hurt worse than when she'd been shot by the Winter Soldier.

“They were gunned down in the park. I just got out of surgery but they....they didn't make it.”

Clint looked at her in shock and concern when she let out a keening noise two tears slipping from her eyes. “Who did it?” she said voice wrecked from suppressed emotion.

He told her the gang that had killed their family.

“I'll be back in a month.”

“They should be in prison by them.” Frank told her.

“Making them easier targets.” She said coldly.

“Lord you sound just like Maria when you get cold blooded.” He told her sounding a bit off. “Morphine's kicking in. Be safe.” His voice faded toward the end. She listened to his breathing even out before ending the call.

Clint raised his eyebrow.

“I'll show you mine if you show me yours.”

He nodded not saying anything. He trusted her but there were other ears that could hear them and he didn't trust all the other agents with Laura.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for more sadness. I thought Natasha/Frank (Punisher) would be cute in a they will burn the whole freakin world kinda way.  
> Both of their backgrounds were based on the Marvel.com entries so they are the comic versions where Natasha is only 10 years younger than Bucky.


	5. And Then There Were Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's chapter is giving me too many idea's. 
> 
> Have another off shoot.

Clint Barton was too busy trying to stay alive and earn his keep at the circus to worry about a soulmate. After Barney's betrayal and being scooped up by Coulson there was still no time for making friends much less thinking about a mate. He was 26 when he met Laura bleeding from the fight and parachuting far too close to the ground. It was exasperation at first sight but she made him swear he would come back for a meal to make up for all the medical supplies she's used on him. It was a joke but Clint came anyway.

One meal turned into a monthly thing which evolved into weekly dinners when he wasn't on a mission. Then finally to a tumble in the sheets and sleeping at her place every time he was off.

After two years she proposed with a positive pregnancy test. They married in Vegas with only Phil as a witness.

Their daughter was three when a shout woke Clint sending him into battle mode. He stared at his own face twisted in fear and laughed.

“Oh god Laura you're my mate how perfect is that?”

“Who is Laura?” not-Clint asked.

“Uh... well this is Laura's body and that's my body. I'm Clint Barton by the way. We much be a triad. So who are you?” he replied.

They blinked several times before shaking their head and answering. “Karen Page.”

“This is awkward.” Clint said rubbing the back of his neck

Karen chuckled putting her hand over her mouth. She looked over the body she was in. “What do you do to get shoulder's like this?”

Clint laughed. “I'm an archer for a secret alphabet agency.”

“You fight crime with a bow and arrow?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“My face looks crazy when you do that please stop.” He said holding Laura's stomach laughing harder.

Karen joined him in giggles at the silliness of their meeting. “So when did you two meet?” she asked curious about the couple that were supposedly perfect for her.

Clint smiled calming down some telling her all about the day they met as he lead her down stairs for some coffee.

“Can you speak up I can't hear you?” Karen said as he spoke from in front of her.

“Sorry. I forgot.” Clint said heading back into the bedroom and coming out with two tiny devices. “I'm mostly deaf.” He explained helping her put the aids in.

“Really. I hadn't realized how much I wasn't hearing until they were in. I wonder it that's because I can hear or what.”

“It might be that we were facing each other and I can lip read.”

“So I was just making up the sounds while using your skill to lip read. That could happen. I've heard of mates understanding other languages when on a walkabout. So, Laura was cutting you out of a tree.”

“Oh yeah.” Clint said picking up the story again.

 

They were at the table when the shift happened. “Hi you must be Laura.” Karen said

She shook her head to clear it. “It's too weird to hear my own mouth say something like that.”

Karen chuckled. “I didn't realize your husband was that handsome.”

“I didn't realize his eyes were this good. I have crows feet and that butt head never told me.” She touched the light creases at the corners of her eyes.

Karen blushed at the very intimate feeling sensation.

“Sorry dear. You're Karen right?”

“Yes, I'm glad you found my note.”

“It was very cute and don't worry about impressing us. Clint is like a cat and you can keep him amused with a laser pointer.”

Karen giggled. “You have a very nice home.”

“It was my paranoid Uncle's, He was always scared the government was watching him. Speaking of. Clint is sweet but he's very protective and cautious. Anything you have that uses electricity will likely be bugged. If you live near a hardware store there will be cameras and other listening devices. It's not to spy on you but to warn him in case there is an emergency. There are no less than a dozen devices of some kind in this very room. He will want to come and to a detailed survey of your home and neighborhood as well just to make sure you are safe.”

Karen thought about it for a moment. “That's a bit creepy but it's kind of sweet.”

Laura chuckled. “That's Clint sweetly creepy. So has Clint told you about our children?”

“No he did not.”

“Figures. He doesn't like conflict. He's cool as a cucumber when he's perched up on a tiny ledge not big enough for a squirrel but mention talking and he runs like the hounds of hell are on his heels.” She sighed. “He's had a hard life. Every person he has ever cared about has left him. His mother died, most likely killed by his father, bounced around foster care, then when he was about 16 his older brother beat him almost to death and left him for dead. Phil and I are the only two people he trusts though he's been talking about his new partner at work. She seems very nice. If you want to be a part of us we will love you with everything we have in any way you want, but that's a commitment. If you can't be loyal and keep Clint's secrets, including this location, don't try.”

“I don't know what I'm ready for. This is too fast to make that kind of decision. Especially with children involved. Tell Clint he's welcome to come by any time he's in Hell's Kitchen but I'd like to try being friends first.”

Laura smiled. “That's all we can ask of you. Take all the time you need but know that there will be things we can't tell you until you are willing to commit. We can talk about that more in depth latter. Leave us your number and I'll make sure Clint calls or texts you before he just jimmy's the lock on your door and claims your couch.”

Karen chuckled. “So tell me about your children.”

 

Laura lifted her head from where it was on the table. “Hey honey.” She said coming over and kissing him.

“Hey. So...?”

“I like her. She isn't overly accepting but she's not running for the hills so I'd call it a win. She offered her couch anytime you're in the area and want to see her. For now treat her like that new partner of yours.”

Clint nodded. “I was thinking about bringing Natasha around to meet you and the bits.”

She nodded with a soft smile. “I trust you to know when to trust her. Both of them.” She told him with another kiss. “Now I need sleep.”

Clint watched her go wondering what he did right to get a woman like her.

 

Karen chuckled looking at the hastily drawn blueprint of her house and all the places to hide either herself, valuables, or a weapon. It had a note to burn the drawing once she had it memorized. In the kitchen was a list of books to read and a few simple recipes Laura had written for her. She wasn't sure what to think of the Barton's yet but they would probably keep her on her toes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why but I think she fits really well with this pair. 
> 
> For this Clint is 29, Karen 21, Laura 24 → in the Avengers Clint 32, Karen 24, Laura 27


	6. Something to Live For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's chapter and much cannon divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bathing in the love you guys have sent. 
> 
> For this one Loki has two mates, his cannon (norse mythology) wife Sigyn and mistress Angrboða. If you don't know Angrboða's story basically she's like Echidna (Greek mythology). She had Loki's three monster children, loved and cared for them but the 'gods' (Odin) were scared by the kids power and took them from her locking them up. 
> 
> Sif is blank like Thor and waiting to have a walkabout with her human (maybe mutant) mate. Or she has already had one and just didn't say anything. She's still engaged to Thor either way to keep Odin happy and oblivious to Thor having a human mate. Polygamy is normal on Asgard so Thor doesn't care. 
> 
> Anyway.... Here is Steve's chapter. 
> 
> Wait... Steve was born 1920 (Bucky born in 1917), became super Steve in 1940 (20yo), lost Bucky and crashed the Valkyrie in 1945(25yo) woke up in 2012 (still 25yo)
> 
> Now on with the chapter.

Steve laughed when Becca handed Bucky a list of questions for his soulmate she wanted answered about her future sister-in-law. Steve had never had much interest in the subject. He didn't want any dame stuck with a sickly man like him for the rest of his life. Hell most days he wasn't sure he'd make it to 21.

 

When Steve stepped out of Stark's contraption and Peggy lay her hands on his chest for the first time he couldn't wait till his birthday. He prayed as hard as he could that he would wake in Peggy's body and she would be his girl to the end of the line. Things didn't happen that way though. Steve never went on a walkabout July 4th of 41.

The next day when the USO girls asked about it he said he was glad. “What dame would have me after waking up surrounded by such beautiful women?” He asked

Justine, the oldest of the girls, just rolled her eyes. “We'd just tell her what a choirboy you are.” The others giggled and that name stuck for the rest of his time touring with the ladies.

 

Steve was standing at Bucky's side in the infirmary when one of the girls found him. Bucky watched on with laughter dancing in his eyes as she marched over and grabbed Steve's ear twisting it.

“Steven Grant Rogers you had us worried sick.” She said furious as she dragged him by the ear to the entrance of the tent. Steve was whining and trying to get way while not hurting her. “GIRLS!” She shouted out of the tent. “I found our choirboy.”

Later that night Steve was headed to bed, “Finally escape Choirboy?” Bucky asked with a butter wouldn't melt smile.

Steve sighed. “I'm never going to lose than name am I.”

“Not a chance punk.”

“Jerk.” He replied grabbing Bucky and rubbing his knuckles into his skull like Bucky use to do to him when he was smaller.

“I liked you better when you were smaller.” He said trying to fix his hair.

Steve just smirks.

 

Steve has seen so much in his four years of war. From mutants being used as weapons on both sides to children shot in the street, but nothing hits him like Bucky's death. He completes the mission because Bucky would never want innocent lives sacrificed. Once he's back to base though Steve goes numb. His heart broken and torn.

Everyone is worried because Steve's self preservation is less than zero after Bucky's fall. Howard tries to find him but there is nothing. His curiosity would one day lead him to the truth of Bucky Barnes and his first and only meeting with the Winter Soldier.

 

Steve knew he could land the bird safely but really he was just tired. Tired of holding Peggy back, tired of the looks everyone gave him and sick and tired of feeling like all the best parts of him fell off that train with Bucky.

His goodbye to Peggy was the last thing he really knew for a long time. He felt like he was sleeping drifting softly in and out of the world. When he was aware enough Steve raged and cursed God for denying him release and rest with Bucky and his parents. Steve wanted to hug his mom again and to meet his father. Instead he was mostly unconscious trapped in the cold and darkness unable to move or even see. He didn't even know if he was alive or dead or how much time was passing.

 

Steve knew something was wrong when he slowly woke feeling warm. For the first time in who knows how long his eyes responded and opened. He jerked at the sudden light blinking slowly to take in the room. It wasn't much different from the one he had after him mom passed.

He slowly sat up and jerked again because he was on the top bunk of a bed and nearly fell off. He jumped down and tried to land in a crouch but ended up face planting on the electric blue shag rug. Steve looked down to see what was going on and turned bright red because the neck of the nightshirt was loose enough to see the breasts of the woman who's body he was in.

Looking away quickly he saw himself in a floor mirror. Steve stood slowly. She was about the same size he had been before the serum. This was a beautiful dame with wide eyes and curves for days, all easily seen in the thin over-sized tee that she was wearing as a nightgown. He swallowed trying to get his mind off this woman's body knowing if the dame was here he's get slapped for looking so long.

The walls were covered in posters that he didn't recognize at all. One caught his eyes because he had no clue what that old man in pants that made his uniform look lose had to do with labyrinths. There was a desk where the bottom bunk should have been. His eyes landed on a slim notebook that had the word MATE, in large letters on the front.

He picked it up pinking again as he thought about snooping in this woman's things.

 

_If you are reading this you are my soulmate. My name is Darcy Lewis, I'm a college student pursuing a degree in political science and business management. I hope to one day work PR for an animal rights or rescue charity, maybe even start my own. I've done the cliché of filling in some of my favorites for you. I think it's more important to tell you if you want to find me contact my grandmother at the address below. Here's hoping you are not a psycho._

 

Steve chuckled after reading her words. He looked at all the questions listed on the next few page from the simple like her favorite flower to the odd like her least favorite childhood memory. Any questions about where she wanted to live, her dream wedding or number of kids she wanted were left blank which he was thankful for and embarrassed by at the same time.

Feeling closer to Darcy Steve looked around the room again scanning the titles on her bookshelf. He smiled seeing a few that he'd read before. After making note of some of the most well loved and often read covers he pulled over a piece of paper from a stack on the desk. It was not quite card stock but thicker than regular paper. Selecting a pencil from the cup that was there as well he began to draw.

He felt as though his time was coming to an end as he looked for something to color the iris with once he'd gone over the sketch with ink. Finding nothing but a nice blue nail varnish he used that. He left her a parting message apologizing for dieing before he got a chance to meet her.

Steve climbed back onto the top bunk and lay down with a smile on his face. Maybe now that he'd had a walkabout he'd get to move on and see everyone again.

 

The next thing Steve knew was being chilled and laying on a hard cot. He blinked his eyes open knowing this wasn't right. Everything looked like he's only been out a few days but from what he saw with Darcy he knew a great amount of time had passed. Then the game began playing and a terrible actress came in. He rushed from the room into the streets.

Fury followed him and tried to explain things but Steve was still scatter brained and not taking it in every well.

Over the next two weeks he tried to adjust to this year and being alive. There was so much anger to work through. Most of the anger was directed skyward at the God he'd always had fate in. Steve just couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to rest. Slowly thoughts of Darcy broke through the anger and he dreamed of telling Fury to fuck himself and find his girl. Then the strategic Captain would warn him that going to her before he understood what Shield was capable of, or what they really stood for, would put her in danger.

Just as he was putting together a mental list of all the things he would need to know and do before going to look for Darcy, Fury entered the gym and handed over a folder causing all his anger redoubled.

“Howard is an idiot.” He said looking over some of the notes in his messy scrawl. He doesn't want to fight for that thing again but there was little choice. All Steve wanted was to rest and find Darcy. He closed his eyes and thought of her curls and big blue eyes. It was enough to stop him from punching Fury like he use to Hitler.

When they arrived at the Helicarrier Steve raised an eyebrow at the man chattering at him. He was in no mood to indulge a fan.

“Natalia?” he questioned coming one the bridge.

“Hello Steve.” There was an air of danger around her that broke through his mood.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“How do you feel about cold blooded murder?” she replied darkly.

Bruce looked at her eyes widened a bit.

“Today... today I could be convinced.” He said honestly.

Hill could hardly believe that Tony Stark's entrance helped defuse a situation.

 

Steve looked at Clint and Natasha wondering if they were mates. “You got a suit?”

“Yeah.”

“Then suit up.” He said walking out of the door.

Once they were on the quinjet Natasha pulled out a phone. “Meet me at Stark Tower for a fire fight.”

“Who was that?” Steve asked.

“Soulmate.” She said.

Steve raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Her tone of voice screamed 'don't asked questions.' “ETA?” He asked Clint instead.

“10 minutes.”

 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 

Steve sighed as they were all eating together. Natasha was in the man with a skull on his tactical gear's lap legs on Clint's lap.

“So who is this guy?” Tony asked

“Frank Castle.” He said with a nod taking another big bite.

“Is that suppose to tell me something?” Tony asked again.

“He's my soulmate, retired Special Forces.” Natasha told him.

Tony's eyebrows almost vanished.

“So who were you wanting murdered?” Steve asked tiredly.

Frank and her shared a look. “The bastards that killed our wife and kids.”

Thor's face darkened. “Should you need aid in your vengeance I will lend you my skill.”

Natasha blinked not expecting that kind of offer.

“If we killed them now we could move the bodies into this part of the city and no one would question their death.” Steve said.

Tony looked at him mouth hanging open. “But... you're a choirboy.”

“And Frank's a couple classes from being a Catholic priest.” Natasha replied.

Steve looked at Tony hard. “I remember the day I met Natasha, she was 17 and being trained by people even worse than Hydra. She fought by my side in the war. I trust her more than the entirety of Shield. She wants my help avenging her family, she doesn't have to ask.” He turned to her. “Anything you two need.”

Her face went soft and she nodded. “Where are they?” Clint said.

Frank handed over info on the people kissing her temple.

“Got any paper?” Steve asked

Tony shook his head. Grabbing a stack of paper place-mats. “Alright then. You know I like this Cap more than the, sun shines out his ass, version Howard always talked about.”

Steve smirked. “So he never told you about the time I pushed him out of a plane for being an ass. Or the times I dragged him out of the lab and called him a wet cat when he was tired.”

Tony chuckled. “Tell me more.” With a devious smirk.

“The few things I did to Howard was nothing compared to Bucky. He was the prankster. Howard was trying to flirt with this one dame and Bucky sneaked up on them and tied his laces to the chair legs so when he got up and tried to lead her out the chair fell over with a crash him following soon after.” He said while going over the list of targets.

Thor chucked. “Loki's mate Angrboða has played a similar trick on me.”

“Loki has a wife?” Clint asked voice tight “What's she like?”

“He was blessed with two mates. Angrboða is as Steve described. Mischievous but rarely malicious. Sigyn is Asgardian and very loving. She will no doubt request to be imprisoned along side him so that she can see to his care.”

“She would ask to be in prison just to be near her husband?” Tony asked.

“Yes she has willingly gone against my mother for Loki.” Thor said. His tone told everything they needed to know.

“So what does your mom think of Jane?” Clint asked

“She greatly approves and scolded me harshly for making a poor impression when she was within my body.”

Frank chuckled. “Natasha punched Maria when we had our walk.”

“And you made a convincing Black Widow.”

Clint laughed trying to imagine that big man in Nat's small frame. “My walk was a trip since I have two mates and was married to one before we had our walk.”

Steve drew them back to the task at hand spreading out a map of Hell's Kitchen he'd hand enlarged from the small one in Frank's notes.

Clint's face went sharp.

“What's the matter Legolas?” Tony asked.

“That's near Karen's place.”

“Karen?” Steve said.

“My third. She lives in this building.” Clint pointed to one that was also labeled as housing three of the targets.

“She can move into the tower too.” Tony said.

“I'd like to see her laugh you out the door when you tell her that. She's crazy for loving her little apartment in such a neighborhood but she does and I won't take that from her.”

 

After a bit of planning it took less than an hour to find and neutralize both gangs involved. Everyone was still in hiding so going undetected was child's play. Tony was left behind with Bruce to find hiding places for the new bodies since neither were ideal for stealth. Thor was surprisingly good at low key and lost the bright cape to go unnoticed.

Once they were all back at the tower everyone crashed. Clint and Thor made calls to their ladies to let them know they were alright.

Steve was dozing until he heard Thor bellow about his little lightning sister. He grumbled and wondered to the elevator letting Jarvis guide him to a bed for the night.

 

Steve stayed in the tower another month helping with cleanup and getting caught up with Natasha. Also getting to know the others. Bruce and he enjoyed the piece and quiet of the early morning. Steve told Tony all the embarrassing stories he knew of Howard. He, Frank and Clint talked bout the service usually over a few beers. Clint was trying to recover from being a puppet and Frank was still harboring a mountain of anger over the loss of his family. Steve could relate he was still trying to adjust to this century and having all his friends dead or dying.

 

Finally he pulled up to the address Darcy had left for him. There was a young woman on the pouch with an old woman.

“Hello ladies I was looking for Mrs. Lewis.” He addressed the younger woman that was not Darcy, unless she had grown several inches and become Hispanic.

“I'm Harriet Lewis.” The elder said. “This is Stella, she's my nurse.”

“Hello senior.” She said with a smile holding out her hand. “Since you have company I will see you latter Mrs. Lewis.”

“Thank you Stella. Drive safe.” Once the car was leaving she looked back at him. “How can I help you young man?”

“Well I... I was looking for Darcy Lewis. She told me to come here if I needed to contact her.”

“What was your name again?”

“Steve Rogers ma'am.” He answered.

“You wouldn't be a choirboy would you?”

His ears turned red. “A long time ago ma'am.”

“Do you know a Justine Masters?” She asked.

Steve sighed. “A very long time ago I knew a woman by that name.”

“What were you wanting with Darcy?”

Steve felt like he was getting interrogated but there was nothing be could do about it. “Well ma'am I'm her soulmate but I'm afraid she might think I'm dead.”

“You know when I was a little girl my mother taught me that USO song and dance from the war.” She told him seeming to ignore his answer.

There was a long silence before she spoke again. “Darcy was terribly upset when she woke from her walkabout. She mourned you for a long time.” She turned sharp intelligent eyes on him. “Aunt Justine told me about you. She cried when I was old enough to ask her what had happened. She said you committed suicide.”

Steve hung his head sitting on the edge of the porch. “At the time that's what I was hoping for. I had no one left to live for. Peggy was great but regardless of what everyone thought we weren't stepping out. I always felt like I was keeping her from finding happiness. Howard didn't remember to eat half the time much less trying to keep me grounded. And the Commandos, they all had families to go home to. All I had was Becca, and I loved her like a sister but that just didn't feel like enough.”

Harriet listened to him before reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder. “Do you have something to live for now?”

“Yes ma'am another bunch of misfits that need Captain America and want Steve Rogers. I'm hoping to add a soulmate to that list.” He said the last part shyly rubbing the back of his head.

“Come on in and lets talk over dinner. Darcy's off on another expedition with her little friend Jane. She's a very sweet woman if a bit scatter brained.”

Steve smiled and swung his legs up onto the porch and then standing in one fluid motion. She smiled taking the offered arm.

As the sun was setting she picked up the land line in the kitchen and made a call. “Oh hello Jane. Is Darcy around?”

Darcy was yelling in the background. “She's a bit busy scaring our Shield body guards.” The scientist said.

“I thought you girls were going to be working for Mr. Stark.” She asked causing Steve to raise his eyebrow.

“We are but the agent is arguing that we broke our Shield contract and trying to brow beat her with legal jargon.”

Harriet laughed. “Tell her to call when she sends them running.”

Steve looked at her.

“These people from a place called Shield are trying to harass Jane and Darcy.”

“I've heard of Shield. I've met few good agents but the agency hasn't endeared itself to me.” He said thinking of Fury trying to strong arm the team and all the subterfuge that Steve thought was ridiculous. There was a need to be careful but they where on the wrong side of shady and he didn't trust them.

She nodded. “Darcy feels the same. She likes Agent iPod Thief and Agent Arms, who's real names she either doesn't know or hasn't told me.”

Steve chuckled trying to picture what Darcy was like. They chatted for another half an hour before the phone rang. “Hello.”

“Nana, Jane said you called?” Darcy answered.

“I did. I have a very handsome young man in my kitchen that says he's your soulmate, and I believe him.”

There was silence.

“His name is Steven Grant Rogers and he's been on ice since I was a little girl.”

Darcy sobbed. “He... he's alive.” She sad voice going high. Harriet waited for her to get control of herself again. “Ask him how many kids I wanted.”

“She wants to know how many kids she wanted.”

Steve blushed. “That question was blank so was the one about her dream wedding.”

Harriet relayed the words then held out the phone to him.

“Hello.” He asked cautiously.

“If you are messing with me I will hurt you.” She said

“I promise you ma'am this is not a trick. When we had out walkabout you were only wearing a tee shirt and...” He trailed off in embarrassment. “There was a strange poster of a blonde man with a crystal ball in his hand.”

“You haven't seen The Labyrinth? Of course you haven't you've been dead.” Darcy replied.

“I wasn't dead. I had no concept of time but I was somewhat aware.”

“Oh fuck.” She said. “I still have nightmares about being trapped in the cold not able to move or even open my eyes to see. How did you survive?”

“The Serum makes me pretty hard to kill.”

“Serum?” She asked but before he could answer. “Your Captain America.” she said in shock.

“I prefer Steve ma'am.”

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to live through that, and that you had to lose so many people. War sucks.”

Steve sighed lowering his head. “Nothing that's happened to me is your fault. That hour in your room was the only thing I had to live for before the team. The Avengers are a new group and there is no doubt going to be more butting heads in the future.”

“Well Steve Jane and I are finishing up and flying to New York in a week. Tony Stark has offered us a lab since my boss is mated to Thor.”

Steve chuckled. “What a small world. I think you'll like Natasha.”

“Who's that?” Darcy asked

“She's a girl that use to work with me back in the War. She's grown now and is tough as nails.”

“Is she that red head in black that was fighting at your side in New York?” Darcy said sounding shocked.

“Yeah that's her.” Steve said sounding almost like a proud father.

Darcy laughed. “I can't wait.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stopping there and calling this done save for edits.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the end of this.   
> It became a thing. Your love feed it and it grew much larger than planned.


End file.
